Bad Day at the Office
by mama rocks
Summary: No rift activity and the team are bored. They play jokes on each other and it is Ianto's turn, can he turn the tables?


Ianto is sorry

'Jack I'm sorry...really...please stop being mad now'

'Ianto I'm not mad I'm just disappointed, you've always been so thorough.'

Ianto hung his head in shame. He could not understand how the wrong report had been sent to UNIT, he was sure he hadn't made a mistake, he never made mistakes damn it. Still he must have if Jack was this mad.

Jack angry was nothing new, he often got frustrated when things did not go his way, but Ianto was rarely the focus of that anger, after all he was very compliant to Jack's demands. How was he to get back into Jack's good books? He really didn't think he could cope if he didn't get forgiven soon.

He left Jack's office with dejection written all over him and went directly to his coffee machine, he would continue his apologies with a cup of Jack's favourite brew. He brewed his concoctions biting his lip with worry and shifting from foot to foot in agitation.

Owen and Gwen were both loving this, Ianto all worried and confused and trying to make amends for something he hadn't actually done. They all knew Jack was making this up, because he was bored, but more because he loved it when Ianto grovelled and begged.

Actually they were all bored after no rift activity for days on end, and Ianto had drawn the short straw today.

Gwen had been sent on several tedious police procedure courses and had swallowed her boredom until she saw them all chuckling as Jack informed her of the latest one, when the penny dropped and she shouted and screamed for ten minutes and then collapsed in laughter and relief.

Toshiko had been set an impossible task of computing numbers in an endless equation, it hadn't taken her too long to realise but they had all been amused by her frustration for a while.

Owen had been set to analysing samples from an alien that he had eventually diagnosed as chicken in some kind of sauce that probably originated in the local Chinese take away.

Now it was Ianto's turn and they were all secretly pleased that the boss' favourite pet was not being let off.

Jack watched Ianto from his office. He knew he had the young Welshman worried and he looked forward to some abject grovelling from him. He knew it would be cruel to keep up the pretence for too long, but Jack had a very cruel streak in him, and he would enjoy making it up to Ianto later.

Jack called Ianto into his office and showed him the file Ianto had bought him earlier that morning.

'Ianto this file has the wrong notes in it'

'It can't have Jack' said Ianto amazed, surely he could not have done anything else wrong.

'I asked for the Rawton file. This is it, however it has the notes from the Lawton incident in it' announced Jack with exasperation in his voice.

Ianto looked at it in dismay. Jack was right the file did have the wrong notes. How had this happened? Ok Rawton and Lawton were similar but that was irrelevant, he never made such stupid mistakes. He took the file from Jack,

'I'll see if I can find the correct notes Sir' he said despondently, walking out.

'Wait Ianto. Can you make me a cup of coffee first, that Brazillian blend I like, I really need something to calm my nerves after all this grief you are giving me today'.

Ianto wanted to weep with frustration, his captain was cross and he was apparently losing his ability to organise.

The day could not get any worse surely, but it did when Ianto could not find the coffee beans Jack was referring too. Now Ianto was annoyed, he knew beyond all doubt that he had a stock of those beans so why couldn't he find them.

Ianto stood by the coffee machine and cupboards, hands on hips fuming. Jack watched from his office and smirked, Ianto looked really sexy when he was mad, the way he bit his lip and tapped his left foot was quite endearing.

Jack moved quickly away from his vantage point as Ianto appeared to reach a decision and started to move. He marched over to Toshiko's workstation and speaking quietly to her dragged her into a corner to talk in low undertones.

After a couple of minutes of heated conversation Ianto stormed off and Toshiko returned to work. Jack sauntered out of his office and spoke to Toshiko.

'What did he say to you Tosh? Is he really worried he's going mad yet?' asked Jack with a grin.

'Actually Jack I think it might be time to call a halt, Ianto is really upset. He asked if I knew where your coffee beans had gone and when I said no he was almost in tears, he said he couldn't face you with another mistake and just ran off.'

'Oh' said Jack realising this was perhaps not funny anymore. After all he did not want to give his team a laugh at the expense of upsetting his young lover.

'Perhaps I'll go after him and try to explain...maybe even apologise' he said sheepishly.

'I think that might be a good idea Jack' said Toshiko seriously.

As he left to find Ianto Toshiko called to Owen and Gwen and with a smile on her face told them of the latest development.

Jack had been to the archives expecting Ianto to be taking refuge there as he so often did, finding the peace conducive to private thought, but had not found him. He wandered the lower levels of the hub becoming increasingly worried when he failed to find the young man.

'Ianto!' he shouted over the internal comms 'where are you? I need to speak to you...now!'

No reply, and Jack increased the speed of his search, running from one area to another becoming seriously worried now, what had happened?

'Tosh locate Ianto and tell me where he is, I can't find him' he yelled to Toshiko, 'hurry!'

'Found him Jack, lower level vaults, cell three' answered Toshiko.

'He's in a cell.....what's he doing there?' asked Jack concerned.

'No idea Jack but he's not moving, perhaps he's just sulking' replied Toshiko.

Jack ran. When he reached the cell he could see what he assumed to be Ianto under blankets in a corner, the cell door was locked.

'Tosh, unlock cell three....I can't get in...tell Owen to get down here I think Ianto may be hurt' said Jack panic beginning to show in his voice.

The cell door clicked unlocked and Jack pushed inside, running to the blankets only to find nothing under them.

'What!'

Jack turned as he heard the cell door lock again and saw Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen all grinning at him from the other side.

'You pushed it too far Jack when you removed the coffee beans. I absolutely never run out of coffee!' announced Ianto with a smile.

'It's your turn captain' said Owen

'Oh I don't think so Owen' retaliated Jack flipping his wrist strap and pressing the buttons to unlock the cell door.

'Got it!' announced Toshiko as he did so, 'intercepted your transmission captain, this cell is now in lock down for two hours......enjoy!'

The team made to leave.

'Ianto don't leave me here alone' begged Jack in his best plaintive voice.

Ianto wavered, and the rest of the team began to pull him out of the vault.

'You lot are in for a world of pain, but you my Ianto...I'm going to use the paddle on you!'

The team turned to look at him open mouthed and Ianto could feel his whole body blushing. Jack took advantage of the fact that he had caught their attention.

'Jack don't' stammered Ianto when he could see Jack intended to continue this train of thought.

'You will be in my office, across my knees, trousers around your ankles and you will not be allowed to stand until your arse cheeks are as red as your face cheeks are now'

Ianto was rooted to the spot with mortification, the girls were starting to giggle and from Owen there was a simple

'Oh my God!'

Jack was enjoying taking his revenge, how did Ianto ever think he would get away with turning the tables so easily?

'Please Jack don't' begged Ianto recovering himself slightly.

'That's just what you said last time the paddle came out Ianto, but you enjoyed it just the same. Your arse all tingly and numb until the captain kissed it better for you'

'Oh no... no... no....' Ianto almost screamed gathering the others into his wide embrace and ushering them at speed towards the door.

They allowed themselves to be herded out of the vaults and Ianto closed the door behind them, leaning against it with his eyes shut in embarrassment.

'I might even have to get out the cane and give you six of the best as you bend over my desk, bare arse in the air begging sir to punish you' shouted Jack from behind the door.

'Oh God please tell me you didn't hear that' begged Ianto still not opening his eyes.

Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were openly laughing now.

'Sorry mate, got every word loud and clear' responded Owen with a grin.

'Come on girls that door is time locked to open in two hours. That's just enough time to finish our work, and get out of here before the teaboy receives his punishment. That's not something any of us needs to witness'.

Ianto sank to the floor and leant back against the vault door. He could not believe Jack had just told them those things. But even as he tried to come to terms with the mortification he began to ponder the fact that he really did deserve to be punished.


End file.
